The Devil Inside
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Vergil is trying to convince Dante to join him, using an interesting method. While swaying between lust and hesitation Dante must make the choice of his life… Vergil/Dante. Yaoi!
1. So It Begins!

Chapter One: So it Begins!

---

_On the sixth day, God created man in his own image._

_Now it's up to us to figure it all out. Right, wrong._

_Good, evil. In each of us is the capacity to decide_

_what drives our actions._

_-Sylar- Heroes_

---

It was quite peaceful on Slum Avenue at sunset. The streets were empty, doors and windows locked. The people were waiting for the night to descend…

At a rather big nameless shop a man with white hair just walked into what looked to be a reception room. He was drying his hair while drops of water glided down his perfect muscles. He was a sight to see… His movements were confident, his stance showing nothing but strength and arrogance.

He walked towards the desk and reached towards the slice of pepperoni pizza that was there. He kicked the chair and sat, popping his legs on the desk in relaxed manner. The phone rang and he answered:

"Not open for business, yet."

He carelessly threw the receiver and it landed on the phone, closing the line. He managed to take a few more bites from his slice, when he was interrupted by the opening of the door. He looked at the noise, only for his eyes to lock into identical ones… The newcomer had the same face and appearance as the first male, with only one difference. He wore his hair slicked back. It gave him an air of elegance and grace. They looked at each-other's eyes for a while. It looked like time had stopped at the shop. Two electrical sets of blue eyes met for the first time in a while.

"Dante." The newcomer whispered.

The first man, Dante, just continued to stare at his mirror image. He looked captivated. Looked into the eyes of a man he had though dead. He drew a sharp breath and looked away.

"Vergil", Dante acknowledged the second man. "From what rock did you crawl under? I thought you were dead." He tried to cover his surprise and uneasiness with a smart remark.

"Really Brother, I thought you knew that I don't die easily." Vergil's tone was cold and emotionless. He had perfected his mask while he was away from Dante. Dante watched him warily, not knowing what to expect. He usually liked surprises, but he had a feeling that he won't like that particular one. And he knew to always listen to his feelings. It he didn't, he'd be dead long time ago.

Vergil was watching his brother. He could read him like one of those books he was so fond of. His sweet little brother had grown up to be a handsome devil. He smiled at his thought. He watched Dante and remembered how he had longed to see him and feel him nearby, while he was on his search. He had left suddenly, without any warning. After some time, he had gotten used to being away from Dante, but the desire for his twin was always there… The hunger to take a bite from the forbidden fruit. He supposed it was only natural, since their souls were so close. That was one part of his mission here – to lure Dante to follow him, and the other was to get him to agree with his ideals. He knew that his stubborn twin won't agree with him in the beginning, but he believed that he can make Dante see things his way. Making Dante his was more of a bonus for Vergil. Not that he'd let anyone else touch his little brother. He was his and he wasn't sharing. Even if Dante didn't know it yet.

Vergil smirked, while watching Dante finish his slice and trying to ignore his presence like he wasn't there.

"It's been a year, brother. Are you going to ignore me all night?"

Dante got up and opened his arms to him, annoyed.

"So what do you want? A kiss from your little brother?" Dante scowled. Reaching for Ebony and pointing it at Vergil. "Or better yet, how about a kiss from this?"

Had he been a weak-minded creature with no self- control Vergil would have been a puddle of goo on the floor at the mentions of 'kiss' and 'little brother' in the same sentence. But fortunately for both him and Dante, he wasn't. He was able to keep his mask in place, but his lips curled upwards. Then when he saw Ebony he frowned, he hated those man-made weapons. He couldn't see any class or grace in them. Vergil had expected similar reaction from Dante, since it was normal that the younger twin will be angry with him for leaving.

He knew his reason, though he'd die rather than tell it to Dante. He had wanted to become stronger to protect his little brother. He was the only thing he had left after all. But he was the only one who had realized that they were too weak to fight back then, so he had left in search for power, not wanting to involve Dante in the struggle and hardness that Vergil knew was to come with it. So he had left. Left behind the only thing that was precious to him in any way.

Dante watched his brother as he frowned at Ebony, knowing his brother's dislike for guns. He gave a snort, but Vergil apparently didn't hear him, lost in his own little evil world.

Yes he had hated Vergil for the longest of times after he left. Left him alone. He had wanted revenge. He had been weak then and had overcome many obstacles to be here now. He had become stronger. Now that he had revenge in his grasp, though he knew that one bullet won't kill his elder brother, he knew from a fact that it would hurt like a bitch.

Vergil hadn't changed much, with the exception of the emotionless mask he was now wearing. He was still the same brother that Dante had loved. Still loves. He wanted to ask so many questions. If his brother refused to talk, then he will catch him somehow, beat his sorry ass and demand an answer.

Vergil knew what was going through his brother's head. He knew he was in pain and wanted answers, but now was not the time. He looked at his brother's naked chest and noticed the amulet. That was the fake reason he had come here after all. And his little brother was itching for a fight with him, so why not indulge him. After all Vergil had never been able to refuse Dante anything.

Dante took the initiative, firing at Vergil who teleported backwards, cocking his head to the side, avoiding the bullet. He prepared to draw Yamato. Dante seeing this, ran to the side, rolled and grabbed Rebellion while he was standing up.

Both locked gazes, the calm before the storm. Swords drawn for an attack they dashed towards each-other. Their swords clashed. Sparks fell on the wooden floor. Dante jumped. Vergil teleported in the air behind him, trying to slash him mid-air. The younger anticipated that and turned around, blocking the attack. Both landed away from the other.

Dante ran at Vergil. He had to jump in the air to avoid his brother's Rapid Slash, recognizing the attack as his brother lunged forward towards him. They turned, facing each-other again. Vergil sent a few Summoned Swords, but Dante shot at them with Ebony, which was still in his hand.

Vergil teleported in front of Dante again and slashed at his chest. Dante jumped backwards, but was unable to avoid it fully, so now he had a thin line cut across his chest. Blood leaked from the wound, but neither twin paid attention to it. Nothing unusual here. Even when they were small, Vergil was the one to draw first blood. That is when things got interesting…

Dante launched forward and tried to stab Vergil with Rebellion, but the elder evaded and pushed him forward with the hilt of Yamato. Dante managed to stop himself before he crashed face-first into his shop's wall. He turned around and glared at Vergil only to have his brother smirk at him.

They knew their styles and attacks, but somehow Vergil was always victorious (with a few exceptions that Dante could count on his one hand).

Dante tried the Stinger again and failed, which earned him a slash across the back. He managed to hit Vergil with Ebony tough, and enjoyed his little victory with a smile. His brother had gotten much faster since they last met.

That was about the same thing that Vergil was thinking about Dante with the addition of stronger. On one hand he was glad that he left so that Dante was able to develop his strength.

They were both panting now. Vergil could see his brother's sweaty body glitter in the light of the setting sun. He stood strait and stared. Dante could be so distracting…

Vergil could feel his mask cracking and he couldn't help it. He pounced. His brother's sweaty, bloody body was mesmerizing.

Dante's eyes widened when he felt Vergil's weight on him. He fell backwards unable to support them both. He was tired from the battle after all. In the beginning he thought that was some type of new attack, but the next thing he felt wasn't pain, but soft lips on his own.

The younger twin froze. His brother was kissing him…

Vergil took advantage of Dante's shock and delved his tongue in his brother's mouth. And he wished he never did that. Dante tasted divine. Vergil wasn't sure he'd be able to last very long without that taste. Just one bite from the forbidden fruit and he was addicted. And he knew he never wished to stop. He wanted Dante now more than ever…

The kiss was long and passionate on Vergil's part while Dante stood frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Vergil moved from the sweet taste to lick at his brother's neck. Dante unable to hold the moan, blushed not because of embarrassment, but because his brother was the one causing those sensations. He couldn't believe he was reacting like this to Vergil. He could feel himself hardening. His body was betraying him!

Vergil feasted on Dante's neck for a little while longer, leaving nice purple marks. He looked at his handiwork and smirked. _Just a bite… Just a bite and Dante will be his forever…_

Vergil ignored that voice in his head and moved to the cut on Dante's chest. He started licking and nipping at it until his efforts were awarded with a heavy moan. Vergil couldn't believe it. Even his brother's blood tasted divine!

Dante arched beneath him and Vergil smirked again. So in some part of his mind his little brother also wanted this. He would make sure that this part emerges and makes the decisions from now on…

"W-what?" That was the most coherent word Dante could utter at the moment… He wanted to ask his bastard of a brother what was he doing now, but he was unable to voice it. His body was out of his control. He couldn't believe that he was so aroused by his brother! That was his twin for fuck's sake… Oooo wrong word to use…

Vergil as if hearing his thoughts, pulled him for another heated kiss, to which Dante responded and got up from his brother.

Vergil straightened his clothes and took a few breaths trying to calm himself. He'd have plenty of opportunities to take his brother in the tower…Now he had a message to deliver.

"I'm having a party, Dante and you are the main guest." Dante was still breathing heavily, trying to make his brain restart.

"I hope you'll accept my invitation, brother." Vergil walked out of the door just as Dante's eyes focused on his retreating figure.

Vergil descended down the stairs and smiled when he heard:

"What the hell, bastard?! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Then he heard the demons summoned in there and continued on his way to the tower that had yet to be raised.

---

Dante felt the demons in his shop when Vergil made his exit. He swore, because he was tired, still hard from _his brother_ and his sword was nowhere to be seen. Who knew where he had dropped it when Vergil had pounced him… He shuddered. What was that about?

He turned left and saw Ivory lying in his arm's reach. He took the gun into his hand and sat up whispering to it.

"I knew you won't betray me baby." With that he got up swiftly, looking like he didn't have a boner in his pants. Damn Vergil… Damn Vergil to hell!!!!!

He started shooting left and right, making his way to his other gun, Ebony. He swept her from the floor and fired at the demons with both his guns.

Dante took care of the demons as soon as possible and rushed towards the shower to take care of his 'little' problem. He didn't care if demons were waiting outside. He couldn't chase after Vergil with a hard on. In fact he was very pleased with himself for being able to get rid of the demons in his office in this condition…

Damn Vergil for doing this to him and leaving him with some demons!... _Wait… Just for doing this to me! I'm glad that the bastard left!_

---

Vergil smiled as entered underground passage where Arkham waited for him. He slipped on his mask when he neared him. He was very glad for his self-control, or he'd be facing the old man with a bulge in his pants. After all he didn't trust the man turned devil at all. He wouldn't show any weakness in front of him.

"Did he have it?" The fool asked.

"Yes, he had it. He is taking good care of it."

"Did you deliver the message?"

Did that human take him for a fool, of course he delivered it…He didn't award the imbecile with an answer. He just smirked. He had made sure that Dante will seek him out, no matter what… He smiled mentally.

Arkham headed for a golden door, leaving Vergil to take out the enemies that appeared before them. That man was useless anyway and Vergil was beginning to question his judgment when he agreed to work with him.

He looked around instinctively he had killed all the enemies. _Must have been too lost in thought…_

He climbed the stairs after Arkham and stopped at the golden door.

"So it begins!" And he entered with a smirk of man knowing that he will get what he wants…


	2. Second Contact

Title: The Devil Inside

Author: Shakugan no Shana

Rating: M

Genre: Slash; YAOI

Pairing: Vergil/Dante

Warnings for the chapter: Yaoi , twincest, (!!!!!! **beware blowjob**!!!!!!!) gore and blood.

Disclaimers: Not mine XD

Hey!!!!!!!! Thanks to _The Black Inferno Devil , hope-to-last , TheSuperBannanna , ShadowDragonOfTheMoon_ for reviewing!!! *hug*

Sorry for taking my time XD I hope you like the chapter. *sun*

Chapter Two: Second Contact

---

_There is good and there is evil. Right and wrong._

_Heroes and villains. And if we're blessed with wisdom,_

_then there are glimpses between the cracks of each_

_where light streams through._

_-Mohinder- Heroes_

---

Dante got out from his second shower in an hour, courtesy to his twin brother Vergil, who had decided to pay him a visit.

"That was one strange encounter with the bastard…" Dante looked around his shop. Fighting, he was used to, but not THIS. He hadn't noticed the mess before because he was in a hurry to take a shower. But MAN that would cost a bitch! He swung his coat on his shoulder and headed towards the front door, opening it with a kick. _I had to renovate anyway…_

When Dante stepped outside he saw hordes of Prides coming towards him. He felt the adrenaline rushing. He threw Rebellion into the air and took his time to put on his red leather coat. He caught his sword but felt tickling in his nose.

Dante sneezed. Loud. There was a distant thudding noise and the ground shook beneath their feet. He turned around at the sound of something crashing and saw his shop collapsing. Only the door stood, covered by rubble. _Now I`m pissed…_

"You better have enough to cover all this!" He yelled, pointing Rebellion at each and every demon that surrounded him. Not only was he promising death – he was going to deliver it.

Dante jumped into the awaiting crowd. He sliced and diced not even counting the demons that went poof with a swish of the sword. At last he was stopped by an orange thing. Dante looked at it oddly and recognized it as a pumpkin with legs and arms. He tried attacking it again, but was repelled backwards.

Apparently the thing was explosive. Dante figured that a bit too late when he was tossed away from the blast. He grunted and jumped on his legs. He laughed at the thing, before killing the rest of the Prides with ease. Dante suddenly looked around only to see that the alley was empty. But there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach - something was coming. It had a dark aura around it. It sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

A horrible screech tore the air. Dante saw the thing teleporting towards him. He knew that one! Hell Vanguard.

"Heh easy…" He grinned and rushed towards it with Rebellion.

He just jumped and evaded the demons attacks for awhile, playing with the thing. He even got a few frustrated screeches. But soon he lost interest and decided that he had had enough. Dante finished the Vanguard and made his way towards the Love Planet. He saw a giant tower rising from the ground. The rush of the battle was wearing off.

"So you've got some fun planned for me, right Vergil?" He shouted on his way, knowing that his twin will hear him telepathically. Dante grinned.

There were more demons in front of his favorite bar. The most annoying ones were those that shot at you from a distance, Enigmas. There were some pumpkins too but Dante knew their trick now – shoot from a distance. He laughed as he shot at them with his guns. Then he rushed forward, expertly eradicating the rest of the Prides and Lusts that had appeared before him. He made a small mistake of hitting a burning barrel. It exploded and threw him away. He frowned. Today was apparently his day with exploding things.

A Lust dashed towards him. Dante managed to get up on time. He slashed madly at it with his sword. It tried to deliver one last hit with its weapon, but Dante moved backwards. He felt the wind from the slice at his face. He grinned and finished it with a Stinger. He looked around, breathing hard. The alley was empty. He made his way towards the door. It opened with a creek.

He entered the bar and made his way over to the Love Planet connected to it. It was lavishly colored with red and gold. The stage was lit, just like he remembered it. He headed towards the back door, but he could feel demons. Three Sloths appeared before him.

"Urgh… Since when the girls here are so ugly?" Dante sliced with Rebellion at the one that teleported in front of him. He shot with Ivory at the other one to keep it at a distance.

He defeated the Sloths but more and different varieties of demons appeared. He jumped in the middle of the melee with a grin of excitement. That was what he lived for! Not counting the fights with his brother. Fighting with Vergil always left him panting and bleeding, tired from the rush of the battle of life and death. He cleared all enemies with ease and went outside from what used to be a back door, now his only way towards the tower.

---

Dante saw the blue-ish white light of the entrance of the tower and went inside. The chamber was decorated with chains and ice. It was cold inside and Dante started shivering. He moved towards the door but the ice shook and shattered. From what he could see it was a giant three-headed dog, covered with ice. It growled at him. _Urgh… Ever heard of breath mint?_ "Leave now mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here."

"Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." Dante teased.

"You make a mockery of me?!" The dog shot a chunk of ice from its mouth. Dante jumped over it, feeling wind from the ball beneath him. He landed gracefully.

"Easy, Fido! How about I take you for a walk. Come on boy, come on!" Dante took a couple of steps back and clasped his hands, as if calling for his pet dog.

"You'll regret this, you worm!"

"Hehe. It's show time!" Dante threw a few punches into the air and turned to face the dog. He could feel that this was going to be the most exciting battle he had seen so far. He stilled and waited for the dog to make its move. And it did.

The dog attacked. Dante took out Rebellion and dashed towards it. He removed the ice from one of its heads and targeted it. That seemed to be working until Dante felt ice falling on top of him. His breath hitched. That was fucking cold. Dante moved towards the head again. The dog had to freeze its self up a couple of times and Dante was careful to avoid the ice.

Dante was a bit surprised when it froze the whole floor, but luckily he was in mid-jump at the time. He slashed some more and one head disappeared. One of the remaining two took it's place. The floor froze up again. This time Dante wasn't so lucky. His whole body froze. He was unable to move. It was so fucking cold.

The ice shattered, but his had become numb from the cold. That caused Dante to lose his balance. He pushed himself up with a grunt. That wasn't pleasant at all.

Dante jumped towards that head, hell bent on revenge. He performed a Helm Breaker and shattered all the ice that was around it. He repeated the action and the head disappeared.

Finally the third one, the last one. He was getting annoyed with all the jumping he had to do. Sometimes he wished he could teleport like Vergil. He stopped that train of thought immediately. _Mustn't think of bastard twin right now…_

Cerberus fell backwards and spoke, his last remaining head bowed. It was breathing as heavily as Dante.

"You are not human, are you?"

Dante got even more annoyed than he was already. "Who knows, I'm not even sure myself."

"Regardless, you have proven your strength. You have my blessing."

The dog burst into nothingness and bright light descended onto Dante. He touched it and it turned into a Three-Rod Ice Weapon. Dante decided to show off, though there wasn't any audience. He will warm himself up, at least. He swung the weapon with ease, twisting and turning. Dancing with the three rods. He got warmer and warmer. Since the weapon was now his Devil Arm, the ice no longer had effect on him. He smirked. It was definitely worth the effort.

"Too easy."

"I expect nothing less from my twin"

Dante swirled around to see Vergil entering the chamber from the door he was about to open.

"What are you doing here, Vergil?" Dante glared at his brother. He didn't want this encounter to turn out like the last one.

"I came all the way to see you, brother. It's a long way down you know."

"Yeah, to hell, I'll bet."

Vergil took a step towards Dante, only to find himself at a gunpoint from both Ebony and Ivory.

"Stay where you are, big brother."

Vergil smiled and something danced in Dante's stomach. He was distracted. Vergil used the opportunity to teleport in front of him and pushed him up against the closest wall.

It was like last time, before Dante had time to react, he had Vergil's lips on his. Vergil separated from his twins lips and said:

"But brother, you are like a drug. I simply can't stay away from you."

Dante's eyes widened at Vergil's statement. He pushed his brother off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm addicted to you, little brother."

Dante was creeped out. What was his insane twin talking about now? What the Hell? He wasn't feeling flattered and happy. Nope, not at all… He shook his head.

"Is that so? That is why you left?"

"Dante…"

"Please Vergil, enough of this. You really are creeping me out."

Vergil sighed. Dante really didn't trust him at all. Not that he'd be surprised, but it felt disappointing.

Dante noticed how his brother's face fell at his statement and he felt kind of bad. They fought, but they never delivered the finishing blow. They were brothers after all.

Dante opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a motorbike. He lifted his head to see it breaking through the ice that had enveloped the walls and the exits during his fight. He looked at Vergil only to find him gone…

He turned around to face the biker - a woman. He tried to hide his discomfort from the meeting with his brother.

"Are you going to the party? What's the hurry didn't you get an invitation?"

Her only answer was a shot from her bazooka, or whatever her weapon was. Dante smirked and climbed on the rocket-shot. He flew around the room cheering. He was about to fall two or three times, but he managed to make a few sharp turns. When he felt that he was really losing his balance he jumped off and landed on the frozen ground. The rocket blasted out through the grate above the exit.

The girl just turned around with her bike and moved through the hole the shot made, completely ignoring him.

"Heh! This just keeps betting better and better."

---

Dante found himself in a big round chamber with many floors. On the first floor there was a door, but it was protected by fire seal. He guessed he would come back later for it. In the middle of the room there was a statue of an angel, thought it looked hideous and grotesque.

He looked around and headed for a staircase that was on his right. He continued until he reached the third floor. There was a marine-colored door that he entered. He was in another corridor with a staircase. He felt the sensation of demons coming and saw the red circle, indicating a summoning.

Three Hell Prides appeared before him. He launched at the nearest with Rebellion. It died with couple of slashes. Dante avoided and hit it with a Stinger. He was feeling the familiar rush again. The Pride shattered from his attack. He shot the last one with Ebony and Ivory.

Dante saw that there were more prides coming, emerging from the walls… He climbed the stairs towards them. He decided to use Cerberus and grinned. He needed to try the newest addition to his arsenal after all.

Dante smirked and grabbed Cerberus for the ring in the middle, making its rods circle at a fast speed. He jumped, swinging several times in the air, hitting the victim. Then Dante delivered the finishing blow with the last spin. The Pride turned into dust.

There was one last Pride left. He trusted the nun chucks into the ground's surface. Huge ice pillars headed towards his enemy. It had interesting effect on the Pride. The pillars sent it flying into the air. Dante chuckled. It landed close him.

"Chew on this!" He slammed the nun chucks into the ground, creating a huge glacier, wiping the Pride out. "It's cool!"

Dante saw the end of the corridor. He entered the door and found himself in a rather big round chamber. It had a lot of headless statues. Dante felt the door behind him sealing.

"So, you won't let me out until I kill you all?" He said to the moving statues before him. "My pleasure! Let's rock!"

He ran towards his closest enemy, an Enigma. There were three of them on what looked to be a stone pedestal. He switched to Rebellion and slashed the Enigma upwards. It was sent high into the air. Dante jumped after it. He slashed at it mid-air, delivering the killing blow.

Dante jumped towards the second one. An arrow passed by his shoulder. He noticed that there were more Enigmas onto the second floor. He killed the second one with a Stinger and moved towards the third one.

It tried to shoot at him at close range. Dante jumped behind it and switched to Cerberus. He spun few times into the air and killed it with the final hit.

An arrow hit him in his shoulder. The pain made him shudder. The arrow shattered, but the pain still lingered. Dante felt his demon blood moving, healing the wound. Now the battle became more intense.

Dante jumped on the second floor and used Rebellion to destroy his other enemies.

With the demons dead the seal shattered. Dante noticed that he needed an item to open the cage that was protecting the object he needed to continue onward. Dante headed towards the small wooden door that was on the second level.

---

This room was very small and all he could see were a couple of statues and four metallic beams for the elevator that was in the center of the floor. He smashed all the statues and saw that there was a device that produced power.

Just as he headed towards it, Dante felt another presence in the room. He turned around, to see that it was, in fact, his elder brother.

They looked at each-other. Each was following the other's movements very closely. As if each brother was expecting the other to do something that wasn't expected. Vergil seemed to do that a lot lately.

Dante watched his brother closely, not knowing what to expect after the previous two meetings with his twin. Something had changed in Vergil. He was acting strange towards Dante.

Dante wondered if this was another way for the elder to play with his mind. To tease him. After all, Vergil invented different ways to baffle him when they were little. So why would this time be any different?

"So are you stalking me now, big bro?" Dante laughed at his own joke and reached for his twin guns. Vergil's face never changed as he spoke, serious as always.

"Lower your guns, brother. I am merely here to talk."

"You? Came here to talk to me?" Dante's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind his white bangs. Now that was unusual. Normally, it was Dante who had to annoy his brother into speaking. Yup, there was definitely something strange about Vergil. Maybe he was controlled? _Nah_, Dante immediately shot down the idea. This was Vergil, there was no way he'd let anybody control him!

Dante lowered Ebony and Ivory. His brother had honor at least, even if he had turned evil. He wouldn't attack him while his guard was down.

"So? What do you want?"

"Why do you refuse to gain power, the power of our father, Sparda?" Vergil answered with a question of his own. Just to annoy his brother, Dante said:

"Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you that's all." Vergil frowned and Dante smirked at him, knowing that he had succeeded.

"Without power you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."

"Are you here just to lecture me Vergil?"

"No, Dante I am here to know the reason why you oppose me. You choose those humans, instead of taking the chance to be with your family again."

Now it was Dante's turn to frown.

"I'd love to be with my family again, if they didn't want to turn everything into Demonville."

"Is that what you believe is my goal? Foolishness, Dante, foolishness."

"Then tell me you bastard, and while you're at it also tell me why you left one year ago?" Dante glared at Vergil, trying to ignore the hope that Vergil may give up his quest. And that voice in the back of his head that told him to follow Vergil, no matter where he goes. It had been hard without his twin after all, but the strange thing was that demon attacks on Dante had decreased much after his brother had left. Was it possible that Vergil had done it for him? No, he shook his head. That was not possible.

Dante tried to tell himself that Vergil was now changed, but deep down he knew that he would always love him, no matter what his brother did. True, his twin had changed, but there was still part of him that was his old self. Dante was sure. It was possible beneath all this ice and evilness, that Vergil still loved him.

"I needed power, brother and you needed to learn how to survive on your own."

"What are you talking about, bastard. We survived quite the few years on our own!"

"It is not the same, Dante and we both know it."

"I could survive just fine, there was no need for you to leave!" Dante blurted before he could stop himself. _Crap! Me and my big mouth…_ Vergil smiled inwardly at his brother's words. Now he was sure that he'd be able to convince his brother to follow him. Dante still loved him. He'd show him the demon way. While he was away, Vergil had learned a lot about the demon culture. And they would go together on the road to power.

"I offer you, power, Dante. Together we can take the power of our father. There will be no need to unleash the demons on mankind. I will just open the gate for time enough for me to cross into the other world. Then the gate will be closed from the inside."

"Really? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"I wouldn't lower myself to lies, little brother." It was true Vergil never lied, even when they were little. He considered it dishonorable, thus beneath him. While Dante was in his own little world, Vergil had moved in front of him. Dante looked at him shocked. What was Vergil up to now?

Vergil looked him in the eyes for a second, and then he crushed their mouths together. Dante froze up again, but was able to move his arms up to Vergil's chest, as if to push him away. He tried, but Vergil stood in his place, mouth still locked with his twin's. Dante tried to tell the bastard to remove himself from him, but the moment he opened his mouth a tongue entered. Try as he might, Dante couldn't hold in the small moan that came from his throat. It may have not been voiced, but Vergil felt the moan from the vibrations in his and Dante's locked mouths. He smirked in his mind. _You can try and fight me, Dante, but I am determined to win this round and the war…_

Dante tried to push Vergil away again. He did not want this! Not now, not with his brother! And where the hell had his brother learned to kiss like that? Oh no, he definitely did not want this! He wasn't thinking about how good of kisser Vergil was! He couldn't allow himself to think like that. It was true that he was a devil. He didn't follow any religion but that was taking it a bit too far even for him. As if reading his mind, Vergil separated from him and said:

"We are demons, Dante the human rules don't apply to us. Incest is not frowned upon for us."

"Figures, since our home is Hell."

He won't believe what Vergil is saying. Even if it was good with demons, he was also half human. He won't give in to this!

All thoughts left his mind when Vergil started sucking on his neck. Vergil saw the marks he had left there and wondered if his brother had kept them unconsciously. He knew that Dante would want them gone as soon as he found them there. _His demon knows his master_… Vergil smirked and continued his new favorite work – keeping thoughts out of Dante's head. While he was working on his neck Vergil's hand moved across his brother's fine stomach. Dante could feel his knees weakening and he slid down to the floor. Vergil had maneuvered them, so now his back was against the wall. His body was out of his control again! He did not want this!

His brother apparently wanted it. His skillful mouth and hands were playing Dante's body like a musical instrument, played by a master. His body was in Vergil's control and he could feel the rush towards his lower regions. Damn Vergil for doing this to him! Twice!!!

Vergil tugged at his brother's pants. He wanted them gone! He wanted to take Dante here, but it was not the right time. Vergil cursed whoever had decided that, but quickly forgot about it as he unbuttoned Dante's cargo pants. He left his twins neck and moved towards his lower regions. He slid the pants down, to see black silk boxers. He smirked. He had always thought that Dante would go commando. His brother surprised him by wearing underwear.

He bit on the boxers and locked his gaze with his brother's hazy one. Dante watched him as he moved his head down, taking the underwear with him. _Well damn!_ Who knew Vergil could look so erotic. That was the only thought that passed through Dante's mind. He watched mesmerized as Vergil took off his black boxers and slid them down to his knees.

Vergil set free Dante's erection and looked at it. Dante moaned as his member was hit with a wave of cold air, no longer being in the heat of his pants. Vergil took it in his hand, giving it a couple of jerks, until he saw some pre-cup leaking. Dante moaned louder this time. Vergil, liking the sound leaned and licked off the pre-cum. He could feel his brother shudder beneath him. He smirked and with one swift movement he took Dante's erection in his mouth.

Dante saw stars! He was receiving so much pleasure that his mind was unable to comprehend it. Vergil was indeed very good. No! No! No! He didn't want that pleasure! It was given to him by his brother for God's sake! But in this state his body was unable to resist his twin's ministrations. It felt soo good… He heard moans, that were surely his own. He never thought he was capable of being so loud! Sure, he had been with women, but he had never felt such pleasure.

Vergil began to move his head slowly up and down. The pace was agonizing to Dante, but he refused to say something different than a moan. That would give his brother the impression that he wanted this and he didn't! Vergil ignored his own erection and continued working on his brother's. He deep-throated him and then me moved to lick the head, twisting his tongue as much as possible. He was awarded by the loudest moan he had heard from his little brother so far.

He smirked in his mind, though because of the sounds his delicious brother was making, his thought process was getting harder and harder. At this rate he won't be able to control himself and will take Dante here and now. He needed to speed things up. Speed was a thing he was good at. He moved down, switching between sucking and twisting his tongue along the veins that were there. Dante's moans were getting louder and louder. He was close. Dante knew it, and Vergil could feel it. Vergil deep-throated Dante again and hummed, the sensation sending Dante over the edge.

Dante came with incoherent scream and spilled his seed into his brother's mouth. Vergil swallowed as much as he could and licked Dante clean. Even his brother's seed tasted wonderful to him. Dante slumped against the wall and it looked like he didn't plan on moving soon. Vergil put back his boxers and buttoned his pants.

Dante was coming out of his haze. _Oh. My. Fucking. God. My brother just gave me a blowjob!_ That was not possible. Dante was possibly in his bed, dreaming. What the fuck kind of dreams were those? Then he felt his brother kiss him and his mind cleared. _Fuck! It was real!_ He watched Vergil with wide eyes as he headed towards the door.

Vergil stopped with his hand on the handle and turned towards Dante, lying on the floor, his eyes following him. He locked his eyes with Dante's.

"My offer will stand until the gate opens, Dante. Think about it." With that said Vergil walked out of the room, leaving Dante to put him mind in order.

_My brother just gave me a blowjob, and he wants me think about some offer of his! Is he crazy? Well considering his actions, I'd say yes._ Dante shook his head, trying to erase what had just happened from his mind. He hadn't wanted it anyway. It wasn't his fault that his body responded to Vergil without his consent. When Vergil started doing things to him, his body wasn't listening to his mind. _Yes!_ _It was not my fault! I don't want this but my body isn't listening to me!_ Dante tried to convince himself, but there was one voice in the back of his head that was telling him that he had liked it… That voice was ignored, but it was getting louder and louder.

After awhile, he managed to get most of his strength back. He got up and continued what he was about to do before his twin interrupted him. He headed towards the powering wheel as he had named it. He sliced with Rebellion until all torches on it were lit.

He felt the room shaking and the elevator in the center was moving up. An elevator…_ Let's see where you'd lead me…_


	3. Red and Blue

Hey people. I'm soo sorry for taking this long, but I don't think any excuse will be good enough. I won't even trey to make any *laugh* SO… Here it is the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it –smile-

Chapter Three: Red and Blue

---

_So what is it that makes some choose selflessness,_

_the need to devote oneself to something greater,_

_while others know only self-interest? Isolating themselves_

_in a world of their own making?_

_-Sylar- Heroes_

---

The elevator came to a stop in another room with a corridor. There were some statues in front of a green door. Dante looked around. That was the only door there. He headed towards it, but the statues came to life and one jumped in front of him. It looked like Hell Gluttony.

"So they have a pest problem here too, huh?" Dante used Cerberus to dispose of the first one. He jumped in time to avoid the second one. It was preparing to barf on him. _Ewww, disgusting…_Dante switched to Rebellion mid-air. He brought the sword down on the Gluttony. The demon shattered with that one hit.

When there was only one Gluttony left, three Sloths teleported in the corridor. Dante disposed of the Gluttony with ease. He turned towards the nearest Sloth.

"Hello girls, I hope you aren't mad at me for the last time we met?" He joked. The Sloth swung its scythe at him. He avoided, feeling the air wave from the attack. He spun around and took out Ebony and Ivory. "Well too bad, I don't give a damn!"

Dante swung Rebellion at it. The sloth was sending flying into the air. Dante shot at its stomach rapidly. "Yeah, baby!" It shattered and sand fell on him. _Great…_He thought while shaking his head, moving his hand through his hair, trying to remove the sand from it.

The second one teleported behind him. Dante he felt it and turned around. He switched to Cerberus. He made a shield of ice around himself. The Sloth was repelled backwards, ice creeping along its body. Then Dante made ice pillars hit it. He grinned. He loved the feeling he got when he summoned ice. Then third one crept behind him, getting ready to attack. Dante's breath hitched. He narrowed his brows with concentration. Dante slammed Cerberus into the ground and made a glacier around him-self. It killed both enemies at once. Dante grinned with delight. That attack was awesome.

Dante entered the door only to find himself back in the round chamber, though he was on a much higher level. He saw another door on the next floor to his right. It was grass-green colored. He made his way towards it and entered. He found himself in another chamber. It had a red door on his right and a thin bridge on his left. He moved towards the bridge. Just as he reached the middle it broke apart, and Dante fell into nothingness…

---

He landed in what looked to be dungeon. Either that or a chamber from the sewers. He wrinkled his nose and went towards a powering wheel. He lit it and a sphere-shaped bar came from above. He smashed it and when it shattered with the debris, fell a shining object. Dante took it and then felt demons filling the room. _Damn, where do they keep coming from?_

Dante took care of the demons with ease and entered the portal that opened in the middle of the room. He was back to that place where the bridge had been. He entered the red door.

It was a long room with huge holes in the walls. It looked like some sort of snake was going to be his next opponent. He heard the screech, before he could see the creature. What came out before him was a giant centipede… _A bug…_Dante stared. _All this fuss for a bug…_

"You've got to be kidding me…"

He landed on its back and slashed with Rebellion until he was able to, as it entered the hole that was beneath him. Dante climbed back on the second level and waited for the bug to come back. This was going to be easy… When it did, he jumped on its back again and attacked with his sword again. It twisted and he fell to the ground. He followed it shooting to the middle of the room where it floated the lowest. He was able to slash at it from the ground. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't feel the usual adrenaline rush here. This battle was so easy that he almost regretted getting inside this room.

When it was out of Dante's reach he used Ebony and Ivory to continue his assault with rapid shots. It hid in its hole again. Dante waited. It came back, but shot at him with some pink balls. He wanted to laugh. _Pink, man…Pink!_ Dante rolled to the right and hid behind one of the pillars, avoiding the pink spheres. They looked like it would be painful, if they were to hit him.

It came down again and Dante used rapid slashes. When it began to move higher ne jumped on its back again, continuing his attack. He sliced and diced at a high speed. The bug tried to roll over again. Dante did an Air hike. He landed on its back again. It used pairs of white balls with lightning between them. Dante noticed that they would have effect on him only if he was on the ground-level.

Dante jumped on the second level. He waited for the centipede to come out. It came out and he delivered the finishing blow. It fell to the ground with a final screech. Dante headed to the other end of the room, where there was a rusty red door on the ground level. He entered.

It was room with parts of a clock from what they looked like. He saw a shiny object in a recess, into the wall. Dante took it and saw that it was an Astronomical board. He headed back towards the door, but it was stuck. He pushed, trying to open it, but it didn't work. Dante was getting annoyed. He sighed took a few steps away from it, then turned around and delivered a kick to the door. Still nothing…

"Yoo-hoo!" Dante ignored the greeting and pointed his guns at the door. What appeared to be clown landed before him. "There's no need to use violence, devil boy." Dante ignored him again and swirled Ebony and Ivory around his fingers, then pointed them at the door again.

"This tower here is very sturdy." The clown knocked on the door with its staff and turned to face him. "You see?" It had very white skin and mismatched eyes. "Your tricks will do no good. No good!" Then it moved away from the door and to his right. "Better listen to what another have to say, lad. You've got nothing to lose, right?" Dante lowered the guns and turned towards the clown. It bowed and introduced itself.

"My name is Jester and I happen to know a thing or two about this place."

"Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose" Dante pointed Ebony to the nose of the clown.

"That could be a problem." Jester pointed towards a structure on the left side of the door. "That thing there is a power generator for this entire section." It moved in front of Dante. "But first, you need to apply a little something, first. Do you know what that is, kid? Or is that too difficult for you?" The clown cackled maniacally.

Dante got annoyed with the clown and shot at his legs. "Get to the point, or do you wanna keep on dancing?" He kept shooting for another two seconds then stopped. Jester bowed at him. "Actually I prefer sword to be my partner." He pointed towards Rebellion and then said with a low voice.

"May I have this dance milady?" Dante was pissed off now. First kid, now a lady! He grabbed his sword and swung it at the clown. It disappeared and he hit the structure instead. It sank lower and the tower shook.

"That is what the something is." Dante turned towards Jester, who was standing on the ceiling, upside-down. "Remember this kid, write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head." Then the clown laughed maniacally again and Dante shot at its feet until it was out of his sight.

"I see. Thanks." Dante opened the door. "You still piss me off, though."

Dante was back in the long room that he had now cleared from bugs. There was a fountain filled with blood in front of him. He heard Jester's voice echoing in the room.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy. Please accept my gift, don't be humble, just take it!"

The blood from the fountain spilled on the sculptures supporting it. They came to life. They were red flying demons. One came towards Dante and he split it in two with Rebellion. Its two parts splashed on the wall behind him. Only to come back to life as two flying demons.

"Heh, I was expecting something little better than this." _Still, it's better than the bug…_ Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory towards the nearest demon and fired. After a few shots it turned to stone and fell to the ground. Dante broke it with an upper cut. He fired at one that was spinning in air. It fell on the ground, frozen. Dante fired at another one. He missed. It managed to dive towards him. He jumped and avoided it. The one that was frozen shattered the stone, surrounding it and came back to life and screeched at him.

Dante froze up the one the came at him and destroyed it. One managed to hit him from behind. Dante was thrown backwards. He got up as fast as he could. He swirled Ebony and Ivory around his fingers and aimed at his attacker. It turned to stone and he killed it with Cerberus.

Dante moved very cautiously, trying not to slice the gargoyles with Cerberus or Rebellion, so that they won't split, creating more demons. He used the same tactic again and again until he killed them all.

Dante came back into the round chamber. He moved towards the highest level of the chamber and placed the Astronomical board in its place. He jumped down on the ground level and ran to the second floor. There was a triton-type of spear there. Dante took it and headed towards the third floor. He knew where that belonged.

While he was running he mused about what Vergil had said. What if his brother just wanted the power and would then close the gate. But that would mean that Vergil will stay in hell. He didn't want that. Even when he was away he had always felt that his brother was here. On Earth. But if he was in hell, Dante was sure that their connection will be severed. It was another realm after all.

He wondered why Vergil was doing things to him. They were brothers. He shouldn't act this way towards his twin. But he couldn't help but wonder. What will happen should he decide to join his brother? Will he become evil too? He was a demon, and to them blood was most important. Dante had to constantly fight and ignore the voice in his head that was telling him to follow Vergil. He had figured out that it was his demon. His demon part wanted to be with his family – Vergil. And it had no problem with being intimate with his twin. It rather liked the idea. Too much for Dante's liking…

Dante was almost too distracted with an image of his brother removing his boxers with his teeth during the fight with Jester. That was why the electric ball hit him in the first place.

The point of his mental rant was, that should Dante ever has a chance to meet that little voice, he would kick its ass. It shouldn't put such images into his mind. It was his brother! But back to his original train of thought. If he was to join Vergil would humanity disappear? His demon was telling him that no man was worth losing Vergil. Even if he was to become evil, blood was more important. His human side was angered about abandoning humanity, but Dante had to partially agree with his demon. Hadn't their family paid enough for the good of humanity? After all their father, Sparda had sealed the gate and disappeared. Wasn't one sacrifice enough? Dante wasn't sure he was ready to sacrifice his only family left. If that had happened before he met Vergil again, he probably would have. But not now, when repressed feelings towards his brother were returning. He was beginning to have doubts that were reinforced with his brother's words. NOT his actions, mind you!

Dante came back from his musings. He was in front of the marine-colored door again. He entered the corridor and climbed the staircase, fighting his way through, killing the Prides that were appearing.

Dante entered the small round chamber and jumped at the second level. He headed strait towards the chain-locked mechanism. He pierced the triton in the three holes that were made especially for it. Nothing happened. He turned around, annoyed and delivered a powerful kick to the device, moving the spear in vertical position, pitting it into motion. Chains were moving and the cage around the object was lifting. He climbed the stairs towards the object and took it. It was a Soul of Steel. Dante wondered where he had to go next. He turned to go back into the round chamber, but saw that his path was blocked by Enigmas, Gluttony's and Sloths.

"Hell, yeah!" He took out Cerberus and used Revolver on the closest Enigma. Few arrows passed near him. Dante turned around and shot at the Enigma at the other end of the chamber. After a few more shots, it died. The hairs on Dante's neck stood up, indicating danger. He jumped in time to avoid a barf that was coming his way. Dante shuddered. He switched to Rebellion mid-jump and brought the sword down. The Gluttony fell on its knees and dissolved into sand. Yeah! That was the heat of the battle! Dante loved it and lived for it! A Sloth teleported behind him. Dante felt the scythe graze his back, making a small gush. Blood floated and Dante scowled. That hurt! He fired a couple of shots at its head and it growled at him. He slashed at it rapidly with his sword and it fell dead to the ground.

"That is what you get, bitch!" He looked towards the door and saw one Gluttony waiting for him. He dashed towards it and felt Cerberus shaking. It wanted to be used. "So you don't like these fuckers either, huh?" Dante took out the ice weapon and made pillars of ice, striking the last enemy. It flew into the air and Dante finished it with Ebony and Ivory this time, making sure that he was nowhere near to it, when it disintegrated into sand. The seal on the door shattered, a red transparent hand reaching towards him. He avoided it and then passed through the door. He was ready for the Prides that waited him there. He felt his heart racing from the previous battle and used Million Stab on nearest one. It died and Dante jumped with a Helm Breaker in the next one. One managed to stab him from behind. The wound that had just closed was reopened again. He saw red at the corners of his vision. The pain was quite intense.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt, damn it!" He fired with his guns at it. "Eat this!" It dissolved into nothingness.

He quickly took care of the other two Prides that were left and leaned on the wall to take small break and give his wound some time to heal properly. Dante grimaced. Damn that Pride… He waited a few more minutes. Deciding that he had rested enough he came back into the round chamber. He had a feeling he had to enter the door that was on the highest floor. He always followed his gut, so he headed towards it.

He entered the door and looked around. There was no sign of a bridge… And he knew that behind the large red door there was nothing. It was a dead end. What to do now?

That was when Dante felt it…His brother's aura was nearing. Vergil landed on the side opposite to his own. They locked gazes again. Dante's cheeks were getting hotter. He was remembering images from his last meeting with his brother.

Vergil was looking at Dante. He knew that his brother didn't know where to go next, so he had come and help him out a little bit. Maybe steal a kiss or two… Dante was watching him, red in the face. He smirked, because he knew that it was very rare to see Dante blush.

"I really think you are stalking me, Vergil." Dante said to relive the tension that was forming between them.

"I just came to help you out, a little, Dante."

"Really? Well I guess there is first time for everything. Why help me, knowing that I am your enemy, brother?" Dante asked, knowing that this question was a lie. He didn't want to be Vergil's enemy. There was a part of him, that was growing, that wanted to follow his big brother. No! He shook his head. He didn't want to follow Vergil. He wouldn't turn to the other side. Though he wondered again, what will happen if he follows him? A part of him wanted to be with his brother. And it was growing. Fast…

"I want to believe that we won't be enemies for long, Dante."

_Bastard, so sure of himself. _

"So, what do you want me to do?" Dante asked his brother, snappishly.

"Do you have the Soul of Steel, Dante?" Dante nodded and took it out in his hand. "Then step towards me, little brother."

Dante looked at Vergil as if he had grown another head. His eyes said very clearly 'Have you lost your mind?' Vergil smiled and said.

"Trust me on this, Dante." Dante thought about it. If his twin wanted him dead, he would want it to be in a fight with Vergil. He would want to kill him with honor. Even if he is to fall down, he will only end up in the sewer-room as he had dubbed it. So he took a step into the nothingness and waited for the fall. It never came… He was standing in the air! There was nothing beneath his feet! He looked up at Vergil.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"Shut it." Grumbled Dante as he made his way across. He reached the other end and jumped in front of his twin.

Vergil just smirked at him and asked.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes."

"Not everything is black and white, Dante. Good and Evil. There may be a good motive under an evil action and the other way around."

"I know that. I don't need a lecture from you right now. Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell are you up to! And tell me why the hell are you acting like this? Helping me? Doing other things?" Dante blushed as he said the last one.

"It is simple, brother. You are my twin and I need to be with you. Nothing else will suffice." Dante's eyes widened. Here his twin was stating that he needed him. In intimate kind of way. He had said it with such a straight, serious face, that Dante couldn't help but believe him.

"What the hell? We are brothers. You can't possibly think that we can be together!"

"I do, Dante and I know that it will happen. After all, your body wants me too. Apparently it knows better than your mind what you need."

"I don't need you!" A lie. An obvious one. Even if Vergil didn't know him so well, hell even a random person on the street that met him for the first time could tell it was lie. And he was dealing with his twin here. Vergil, who was able to read him like an open book, and knew him better than anyone even their mother.

"We'll se about that, brother. I can feel the devil inside you growing." Dante could feel it too. "You may change your mind, after it is awake."

With that Vergil kissed him gently on the lips. He was surprised that his brother was capable of being gentle. And before Dante knew it, Vergil had disappeared. He sighed. It was getting harder and harder to suppress the voice of his devil. It was telling him that he should've stopped Vergil and told him that he'd join him, and follow him everywhere. Dante was realizing that the more times he saw his brother, more hesitation of his path was building up. Now he knew that he definitely didn't want to kill Vergil. He must find a way to clean this mess and save his brother. Take him back forcefully if he had to.

Or there was the other option, which was becoming more and more appealing by the second. His demon's voice wasn't helping. He could join Vergil and both of them can stay in hell forever. They will be family again, and face whatever dangers the new realm brought together. He missed fighting alongside his brother. And now he was fighting against him. The demon voice told him that he'd be able to fight alongside his twin again, if he follows Vergil. It told him that he too was allowed to be selfish. He also had right to be happy. And the only place he'd be happy was with his family.

Dante shook his head and cleared him mind. He'd think about that later. Now he had two powerful demon auras behind that door. He saw that there was a hole with the shape of the Soul of Steel. He put it in there and a door was revealed before him. He pushed it and it opened with a creek.

---

The chamber that was revealed was relatively big. On the other end of the room, there were two huge statues that were holding stone swords. In the place of the head there were bodies that were holding what Dante assumed were the real swords. His next opponents… Between them there was a giant metal door that had sharp spikes on both its sides.

The blue one spoke.

"Look brother! It's been aged, but we finally have company!"

The red one answered.

"I see that!"

"We must entertain our guest."

"That's right! We have to be gracious hosts!"

"So what should we do?"

"How do I know?"

Dante was getting very impatient. He was walking around during their little conversation. He sighed. The blue one noticed.

"Look brother! Our guest is sighing."

"Sigh? What it sigh?"

"Well a sigh is when a…." Dante interrupted him.

"Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your guest" He pointed at himself. "Wants to go through" He pointed at the door with both of his hands. Then he pointed at the red one and said. "Got it?"

The blue one answered.

"Our job is to guard this door!"

"That's tight! We cannot let you pass!" Its brother continued. They both took their swords and jumped down in front of Dante.

He took out Cerberus and attacked the red one with ice pillars. It tried to defend, but was thrown into the air. Fire clashed with ice. Dante then spun a few times into the air, performing the Revolver and cut trough it with the last spin. It leaned backwards. Dante felt wind hitting him in the back. He turned around only to be pushed forward, losing his balance. He rolled to the side and got up. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. His back was throbbing in pain from the hits. Now that was one hell of a fight!

Dante switched to Rebellion and slashed at the blue one. It deflected his attack. Dante jumped behind it. He did a Helm Breaker, before it had a chance to turn around. He continued with slashes, until he was repelled again. The blue one was heightening its defenses. Dante jumped behind it again and repeated the action.

With his periphery vision Dante saw that the red one was dashing towards him. He jumped. He managed to avoid its attack then he targeted the fire one with Stinger.

Dante could feel his adrenalin reaching higher and higher levels. The pain from his cuts was weakening. Dante jumped and got behind the red one. He switched to Cerberus and used a Revolver. He felt the wind moving behind him. He summoned a shield of ice around himself. Both the red and the blue one were caught in the ice. Their bodies were freezing. It stopped their movement for a few seconds. Dante used the pause to jump quickly and make pillars of ice hit the fire one, again.

The blue one was very close to Dante, so he then smashed Cerberus into the ground and made a glacier around himself. It hit both demons and they were thrown into the air. Dante switched to Rebellion and jumped after them. He hit the red one with an Aerial Rave. Then he landed and headed towards the blue one. He sliced the enemy upward into the air. Then did the Aerial Rave again, hitting the wind one with many fast slashes.

When he landed, apparently the red one had recovered, because it managed to hit him with a storm of fire. Dante was thrown backwards and landed on his back. A bone popped, but he paid it no mind. He'd see the damage later, when this exciting fight was over. He got up and saw that both the blue one and the red one were at the opposite end of the room. They had regrouped. He waited for their next move. His coat swinging behind him as he moved to the center of the room. Both red and blue dashed towards him. He jumped, but the blue one slashed him mid-air. He landed on his already injured back. Dante grimaced. The pain was getting very strong and even his demon blood was unable to numb it. That was not a good sign. It meant that his back was more injured than he had originally thought.

Dante lifted his head in time to see the red one heading toward him. It tried to stab the ground with its sword, making a fire storm. Dante rolled out of the way just in time. He could feel the heat of the flames, even from where he was laying.

Dante managed to get up. Rebellion was getting a bit heavy. He attacked the one closest to him – the blue one. It deflected his attack. Dante jumped behind it again. He slashed a few quick slashes and it fell on its knees and dissolved into nothingness.

Dante switched to Cerberus again and used the Revolver on the red one. He jumped behind it and changed back to using Rebellion. He slashed a few times. The red one evaded ran from him.

It jumped on its statue and summoned the blue sword. It connected the two swords into one. And then it swung them with expert ease. It jumped at Dante from where it was, but he managed to roll to the left. When he saw the force of the attack he was very glad that he had avoided that one. It was twice as powerful as the original fire attack of the red one. Perhaps it was because the wind made the fire burn stronger.

Dante launched at the demon and tried to use a Stinger, but it blocked it. He then jumped behind it and made another Helm Breaker. That slowed the thing down, as if it was getting tired. Dante himself was covered with sweat and was taking heavy breaths. His back was killing him and he had small cuts all over. He paid the cuts no mind, they were healing already anyway. He could feel the soreness in his muscles.

Dante managed to grin and with a final slash the thing fell, losing hold of the two swords. They flew from its hands and stabbed the ground in the middle of the room.

Dante sighed and tried to catch his breath. Now that is what he called a great battle. He stood still for a minute, giving his back some time to at least mend the broken bones.

Then he moved towards the door. A voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face the swords.

"Wait!"

"Yes! Wait!"

"We have been waiting for a long time!"

"For someone stronger than us."

"For some one who can control us!"

"My name is Agni!" The red one said.

"And my name is Rudra!" The blue one continued. Then they said in stereo.

"You shall take us with you! We can be great help to you!"

Dante took a few steps towards them. He put his hand, under his chin in thought.

"Ok, but on one condition."

"What is it?" "Name it!"

He pointed his finger at Agni, "No." Then he moved it in front of Rudra. "Talking."

They quieted, as if thinking through it. Then Rudra answered.

"Fair enough."

Then Dante took the swords and swung them expertly. He sliced and diced an imaginary enemy. When he was done he heard Rudra say.

"Impressive."

He frowned and banged their heads together. "No talking." He was met with silence. "Good." He said to them. He then headed for the metal door that was glinting from the fires that lit the room. He opened it and moved towards the next challenge.


	4. Awakening

SORRY for not updating for so long! I hope someone is still reading this XD Anyway thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Yes I am aware that Dante can only carry two Devil Arms at a time, but here he will be able to switch between all of them in battle.

And yes I know that he needs only two items to activate the laser in mission six, but he doesn't know that. There is no way for him to know it *laughs*

---

Chapter Four: Awakening

---

_But in the end, good, evil, right or wrong, _

_what we choose is never what we really need. _

_For that is the real cosmic joke. _

_The real gift that God has left behind_

_-Sylar-Heroes_

---

Dante entered a vast chamber with two other ornate doors. He saw that the way towards one of them was cut off by rubble. He neared the statue that was pointing towards it. It had three holes in it, which meant that he needed three objects to activate it. He headed towards the door that was opposite to him. He entered and saw that there were three bridges in the new chamber. Dante moved on the one to the left, hoping he had better luck now than with the last bridge he had crossed. He didn't want to end up in the sewers again after all…

He crossed it successfully and found himself in a chamber with three other doors, but the numbers above them were different. He took a turn to the left. He was in the exact same room as the previous one. He took a turn to the right this time. Nothing changed in the next room too. Was this some sort of labyrinth? He moved forward into the door that was directly in front of him. This time there was a change in room. It had a base in the center and an object was resting on it. He took it and headed back to the door he came from. This time, he came out directly on the bridge.

Then Dante moved towards the second bridge that was in the middle. He was in a long corridor with lots of small holes in its walls, the floor and the ceiling. He saw metal spears coming from the right, then from the left, then from up and lastly from the floor. Dante groaned. He didn't like the looks of this. At all…

He dashed forward and moved to the right as the spears from the left were coming near. After they passed him he had to move to the left to avoid the spears that were coming from the right. Then he ran peacefully, until the spears from ceiling passed him. Dante jumped over the ones that were coming from the ground.

These actions were repeated one more time, but then unexpectedly they changed order. Second one came from the flood, directly after the previous one. Dante tried to jump, but he was hit and he rolled backwards. Come on! He was almost there!

Dante finally reached the safe area. He took the object that was there and turned around to see that the defense mechanism of the object was turned off, now that it was gone. It would be a bitch to move past those again.

He headed back, only to stop as few blood-gargoyles rose from the blood puddles on the floor. The hunter took out his twin guns and shot at the nearest one. It froze and he broke it with a Stinger. He then proceeded to shoot at the next one. When it fell to the ground, another one dove towards him. It managed to hit him. He rolled on the floor and then jumped up and shot at the one that had hit him. It fell to the ground and Dante smirked. He switched Rebellion with Agni and Rudra and stalked towards it. It was turned to dust with a couple of ultra-fast slashes.

He repeated the action until all of them were dead. Dante made it undisturbed the rest of the way. He was at the bridges again. _Two down, one to go…_

He headed towards the one that was on the right. He wondered what he would have to do here. He entered and square platform, only to see the exit sealing behind him. He looked around. He felt the sensation of demons coming. And here it was… the first red alchemic circle.

A Pride appeared from the summoning. Dante dashed towards it, feeling that this will be one hell of a fight. The Pride had dark aura that was surrounding it. He had never seen that before. Dante found that they were harder to kill, as he performed a Helm Breaker on it, and it wasn't killed. A Lust came up behind him. Two more were approaching… They all had dark demonic auras around them.

Heh… this was going to be interesting...

Dante switched Rebellion with Cerberus. The enemies were surrounding him. Dante made his ice shield. It froze the demons and Dante used this opportunity to break apart the first Pride. One Lust dashed from behind him. It managed to cut at his abdomen. He hissed and rushed after it. He jumped and spun a few times into the air, with each spin hitting the lust with Cerberus. He delivered the finishing blow. The problem was that the Lust was still standing… He felt the hairs on his neck stand, screaming danger... He dodged to the right side. Dante saw another Lust's scythe was now imbedded into the place where he had been standing. Not that he'd die so easily, but it would've been a nasty cut...

More Prides were appearing. Dante cheered and jumped right in the middle of all the demons. He made ice pillars towards the nearest one. The rest of them used his opening to get closer to him. Dante smirked. They had fell for his trap! He slammed Cerberus into the ground and a glacier sprouted around him, sending all of the closer demons into the air. Dante whistled and jumped after them, his blood boiling for more gore and battle. His demon was growing more and more.

Dante, deciding that he wanted to test Agni and Rudra he grabbed them in mid-jump and made an 'X' with the blades. Then he slashed at a high speed, sending the 'X' made from fire and wind at the nearest Pride. That worked as it disintegrated into sand. He landed in the middle of the melee again and connected Agni and Rudra together. He spun fast around himself and hit all the enemies around him.

Dante stabbed the fire and the wind sword into to the ground, making line of fire go towards the Lust that was in his path. It fell on its knees and disappeared. Dante's heart was beating in his ears. He could see two more Lusts remaining. He taunted them to get close.

"Come on!" They dashed towards him and Dante spun the twin swords faster than the sound, creating a heat vortex, finishing off the remaining Lusts.

Dante shivered, stopping for a minute to calm his still racing heart. It was too quiet… Dante felt a demonic energy approaching. He saw the black cloak and the giant scythe swinging at his head. He ducked. The Vanguard tried again. Dante blocked with Agni, while he swing Rudra at it. He hit his target. It screeched and took a step backwards. Dante's blood was boiling. Finally, some real fun! He jumped behind it and made an X with his swords. The hunter sent the formed energy right at the Vanguard. It screeched and teleported away. It was trying to catch him off guard. _Not a chance! , _Dante thought. It disappeared from view and Dante felt the air shifting behind him. He rolled to the left, barely avoiding the attack.

Dante switched with Cerberus and made a Revolver. Then he caught the weapon for the ring and made the rods spin around it. Each rod hitting the Hell Vanguard… It teleported again. It appeared on Dante's left. He used Cerberus swinging the rods around his body, yet managing to hit the demon every time he wished. It disappeared. Dante looked around. Where would it come at him from next? Up? Left?

_Bellow!_

The demon hunter felt the demonic energy beneath him. He needed to move away fast…

He jumped high into the air, and took a page from Vergil's book. He teleported away from danger... Dante had managed to avoid the swing on time! He landed awkwardly on his shaky feet. He was still unused to the feeling of teleportation…Dante paused for a moment to collect himself…He hadn't tried that in a while…

The Vanguard sensed an opening. It teleported in front of the half-demon. Dante felt the demon come at him. It swung the scythe at him. He managed to roll to the side. He had barely avoided being cut in half. The hunter jumped behind it and took out Rebellion. He bought the sword down upon the demon in a powerful Helm Breaker.

The room was silent. Dante was panting from the exertion. The noise echoed in the empty chamber. Shiny sphere fell in the center of the platform. His prize! Dante took the object and walked away leaving silence in the now empty room…

Dante was back in the room with the three bridges. There was a circle in the middle, glowing with power. It was similar to the one he had used to teleport to Jester. He decided that the clown wanted to play again, but he had no time to play with the little flies. He needed to reach the top of the tower, fast…

Who knew when was Vergil going to decide to activate the portal. He still had his amulet and that meant that he would see Vergil very soon. Now that Dante thought about it, his twin had had many opportunities to take the amulet. If he had really wanted that thing he could've taken it at least three times by now. Or at least tried to take it… It showed him that his brother wasn't in a rush to open the gate. That gave Dante more time to make the decision that should've been easy, but was tuning out to be the most difficult in his life. _The irony…_Dante smirked.

Dante walked back into the room with the statue. He went to it and put the three spheres into the three round holes that were on it. The ground shook. Dante felt the monument collecting power. A red light appeared at the statue's tip and it shot a beam of energy right into the rubbles that were covering the main door. It broke apart and the pathway was cleared.

Dante coughed and cleared the dust from his leather coat. He stepped towards the door. He pushed it open and entered, leaving the other room quiet.

---

Dante found himself in a corridor with stairs. He climbed them and saw that he was on something like a platform that was out in the open. After all this time in the dark corridors and rooms of the tower Dante was glad he could see some of the outside and to take some fresh air. The inside of the tower was thousands of years old, and the air in was stuffy. There was dust all over the place…

He took a look at the stars and thought about Vergil and how he waiting for him at the top of the tower. He was almost there. He could feel his twin's aura already.

Dante entered the brown door. He saw that there were platforms that would send him up, but his gut feeling was telling him to jump down. So Dante did…

He landed four floors below and saw that there was one only door there. Dante entered and found himself in a giant library. Wow! That must be the reason Vergil likes this tower so much. His twin must've been in heaven when he discovered the collection of books Dante could bet that some of the books dated back to long before even their father had been born. Dante could just imagine Vergil's expression. He grinned, amused.

The demon hunter looked around. As far as he could see there were endless shelves of dusty and worn out books. He moved further in and saw a knight chess piece. It was holding two blades crossed in front of its chest. Curiosity got the better of him as he approached it. There was no reaction…

He moved further in and saw three knights; two of them were stationed, as if they were trying to protect the one in the middle. What was so different about it? Dante moved towards them. There was definitely a reaction now…

Dante hummed the tune of his favorite song under his breath. This wouldn't take long. The knight on the right made the first move…

"Let's go!" Dante took out Agni and Rudra. He slashed the first knight, the second one moved behind him. Realization came to the hunter as he was almost sandwiched between the two chess pieces. It was a trap! Dante's blood boiled. The knight in front of him opened the swords it was holding. Dante jumped over it. He landed but felt a sword graze his arm. Dante frowned, but otherwise showed no reaction to the cut. It stung but it would heal soon. Dante needed to deal with this annoyance.

He laughed like a maniac and pulled out Rebellion. He brought the sword at the knight from above with massive force. It broke into many pieces. The second one was advancing towards him. It tried to slash him. Dante ducked away from it. Then he jumped and shot at it from the air.

He landed in front of it and changed to Agni and Rudra. Dante used Twister to make a fire tornado from swinging the now connected swords around him at ultra fast speed. That finished the knight and did some grave damage to the third one that had awoken, now that its guards were gone. Dante saw something shiny lying on the floor behind the knight and dove towards it. He swung the fire and the wind swords around himself, hitting the knight with powerful slices. Soon, before it even had the chance to retaliate, it was broken into countless pieces, scattering on the stone floor.

Dante picked up the thing and saw that it was a fragment of an Orichalcom stone. Dante looked around. He had dealt significant damage to some of the volumes with his fire attack. _Pity... _Vergil would hurt him if he knew this.

Dante chuckled. He walked towards the exit of the library. The hunter walked by another stone knight, but to his disappointment it didn't awaken.

Dante sighed and shook his head. The adrenalin of an incoming battle was fading. He walked with a slow step towards the door and he went back outside. He climbed the stairs to the jumping device and jumped on it. It threw him high into the air. Dante loved the way the cold air caressed his face. He landed back at the door he had come from.

Dante looked up and saw that there were more jumping devices on the higher levels. He jumped again and moved further up. After three more jumps he landed in front of a green door. Dante entered and saw a long corridor that had sets of knights near the walls. Dante grinned. He hoped that those knights will move. It was not interesting when you had to cut stone that was unmoving and lifeless. It took the pleasure of a good battle away. And Dante lived for the rush of a good battle. He stepped forward and the first two knights shook and lightened in color. Dante grinned.

"Cool! Let's rock!" He took out Rebellion and rushed towards the one on the left. He quickly disposed of the knights, leaving only four of the many that had been there.

He quickly disposed of all of them and stopped in front of a light green door. It was sealed with metal spikes. On its two sides there were two huge columns. One of them had a crystal scull in the hole that was carved on it. Dante noticed that the other one had a hole too, but there was no scull. He sighed. He had to hunt for items again. On his way to the door he had noticed that there was another corridor to his left.

He went back and looked at door. It was red… the same color as blood. Dante liked that color. He entered and was in another vast corridor. He walked towards the end and saw a statue of a mermaid in the center of the room. The walls looked like catacombs, coffins all over the place. He stopped in front of the statue and shivered. There was battle coming his way. And Dante always trusted his instincts. At the same moment two demons appeared behind him. They were holding two metal coffins that looked like the famous Iron Maiden.

Dante didn't bother to look at them for more details. They'd be dead soon anyway… He ran towards the nearest one and attacked with Agni and Rudra. The fire and the wind swords danced in his hand, just as happy to be in battle again as was their master. Dante made a few quick cuts. Unexpectedly a cool skeletal hand touched his chest. The hunter shivered. He could feel the remains of rotting flesh hanging on it… Disgusting… The hand shoved him back. Taken by surprise for a moment Dante lost his balance. He swayed back. A coffin came at him. The demon obviously had the intention of squashing the intruder with the Iron Maiden. It swung it again, to the left, then to the right. Dante just stared at it… Was this demon blind? It stabbed the ground in front of it with the iron maiden and the coffin opened. Some sort of entity came in spiral path into the air. Dante stilled, expecting the thing to attack him. He was shocked to see other demons appearing. It clicked into Dante's mind. Some demons were able to summon other, weaker ones to protect them! Apparently those were able to do that. Now the chamber was full of Prides. Not that those were a challenge, but it was the first time he saw something like that. Sure, his brother was able to summon swords of demon energy, but he had never seen one demon summon another. It was interesting, but now he had to do some pest control!!

Dante switched to Cerberus and attacked the thing with the coffin. He swung the rods fast, hitting the demon. Ice froze its body at every place the rods had touched. Dante spun into the air and slammed Cerberus in the demon. It died, falling on its knees, slowly disintegrating into sand.

He was suddenly slashed in the back. Damn those Prides!! He had been so focused on the summoning demon, that he had forgotten the Prides that were filling the room. He had gotten distracted… Dante grimaced. That hurt like hell! It was almost like his spine was broken, but Dante was sure that it was not. If it had been then he wouldn't be able to move his feet. He turned as fast as he could. There was a puddle of blood at his feet and it was growing. He needed to finish this quickly. He clenched his teeth and slowly ran towards the Pride. He jumped and made a Helm Breaker It died with this one hit. He grinned somewhat happy that this thing was dead. His back was still pulsing with pain. Even with his demon healing the wound still hurt like a bitch.

Dante looked around, making sure that there was nothing left that moved or breathed. Then something shiny fell on the altar that was in front of the mermaid. Dante stepped to it and picked it up. It was a Siren's Shriek. It bought forth a memory…

It was the last time he had been at the seaside for a vacation, not for work. His mother had been alive and he and his twin had had a good relationship. Not counting the constant fights they got into. It was just natural, to exist a sibling rivalry between them. They were seven years old back then. How time can fly…

_Their mother had lied on he back, enjoying the sun that was high in the sky. They had come at the hottest time of the day. Eva had instructed the twins to put some sun cream on, before going in the water. _

_Her words fell on deaf ears. She looked in the direction the twins had gone and saw that they were already having a war in the water. They were splashing at each other, not caring for the sun, or anything else for that matter. She shook her head and took out her book. _

_Dante was having great time. This time he really didn't care who won, because the water felt nice in the hot summer day. Apparently Vergil thought the same, something that was rare for the twins, because he wasn't trying very hard to avoid the water Dante sent his way. And he was capable of doing it. But so was Dante for that matter. _

_Suddenly Dante felt a burn at his leg. He yelped from the pain. It wasn't that bad, but he hadn't felt anything like it before. He could feel his blood pulsing on the spot that was hurt. Vergil came near him, but Dante ignored him in favor of finding that thing that bit him. He was sure that it was no fish. It had felt a bit slimy in the water. But then again most things felt like this in the water. _

_He saw a transparent white blob, floating near his leg. Dante lifter his leg above the water and saw a red spot on the place that he felt the burn. Vergil was still looking at him with concern. Dante looked at his twin to tell him that he was fine. When their eyes met Vergil visibly looked less tense. That had been a time when they could talk without words to each-other. _

"_Look!" Dante pointed at the blob. Vergil looked at the direction and saw the Jelly-fish. Dante went to grab it from below, but Vergil stopped his hand. _

"_You must take it from above, so it won't sting you." Vergil grabbed the Jelly-fish from above. It felt weird in his hand. He lifted it above the water. Dante liked at it with curiosity and poked it with his finger. After he was sure that the flat part of it won't sting him he poked it again and again. Vergil joined him in the game. The thing felt nice to poke, like it was made for that sole purpose. Dante said to Vergil._

"_Let's show it to mum." He excitedly made his way to the shore where their mother was reading. Vergil followed after him but paused. The jelly-fish was starting to disintegrate into pieces that were slipping between his fingers. He managed to take it to the spot Eva occupied into a rather decent shape. He heard the last of what Dante was saying. _

"…_. And Vergil caught it!" Eva smiled at them both when Vergil stood next to Dante. He showed it to her and she told them to put it back into the sea. Not wanting to anger their mother, the twins released the thing. Dante trying to catch it again grabbed it with a bit more power. The jelly-fish slipped in peaces between his fingers. He looked at Vergil in wonder, but his twin just laughed at him._

Dante shook his head, trying to clear his head from the memory. _What brought this up?_ He missed those times when he still had a family. _You still have…_A part of his mind whispered to him. _Go after him… _ He 'hm'-ed and moved to the door that was behind him, that idea was starting to sound more and more appealing by each passing second.

Dante found himself in a room that was beautifully decorated. It was in lavish colors, but the main ones were red and gold. He jumped on the second level of the room and saw something like an altar. He figured he should put the Orichalcom on it. He moved to it and put the stone.

The hunter jumped back down on the first level and saw that there was a staircase leading down. Dante stepped on the stairs saw an elevator waiting for him there. He grinned and wondered where it would lead him. Dante entered the elevator and to his disappointment it went down. Dante saw a familiar room.

He was back in the round chamber with the lots of levels. He figured why he was here. He had business in that sealed door, and now he had the key. He grinned.

He got out of the elevator and went to the door he needed to get in to. He broke the Siren's Shriek and gentle wind blew past him, distinguishing the fire that was preventing him from moving closer to the door.

Dante entered the door and saw that he was in another corridor with a staircase. Three Prides awaited him there. He rushed forwards. Agni and Rudra were pulsing on his back, striving to be used in battle. Dante decided to oblige them, unsheathing them and diving towards the enemy. He jumped between the three demons and joined the swords into one, spun around a few times, making a vortex of fire around him. The Prides were gone before Dante knew it.

He entered the door in the end of it. Dante stared into a wall with a wide crack in the middle. Dante smirked. _Like that would stop me!_

Dante was still holding Agni and Rudra and pushed the both into the crack. It expanded and the wall fell apart. Dante found himself into a dungeon. There was a powering wheel in the opposite end of the room. Dante walked to it and hit it until all the torches were lit. A sphere-shaped bar came from above. Dante jumped on it and took out Rebellion. He did a couple of powerful slashes at the bar and it broke, a crystal scull landing on the dusty floor. Dante leaned and took it. It was gleaming in the dimly-lit dungeoun.

The moment he picked it up the door was sealed and Dante could feel demons appearing in the dungeon. He looked around. He was in the middle of them all: Prides, Lusts, Gluttony's, Sloths and those demons with the iron maidens. Damn, wasn't that a nice crowd.

Dante grinned like crazy and rushed forward with Rebellion. He sliced and diced and most of the demons were gone in a blur. He cut his way towards the last demon with a coffin. He used Million Stab attack, but the thing managed to hit him with the coffin. He was thrown back right into a Gluttony. Dante felt that he hit something alive a turned around to see the drool falling from the lips of the demon beneath him. Dante was up and running away from it before the demon had time to process that it was on the ground. Dante was so disgusted! Gluttonies were the grossest demons out there (with a few exceptions). They attacked with barf for fucks sake! _Ewwwww!!!!!_

While he was distracted Dante was almost sliced by a Lust. He avoided barely and turned towards the summoning demon.

"You're going to pay for this!" He pointed Rebellion at it to make his point. He dashed towards it, dragging Rebellion on the floor and swung it upwards. The demon was sent flying into the air. Dante jumped after it and performed a number of slashes. The demon fell apart and Dante smirked with satisfaction. _Ha! This is what you get for screwing with me!_ He then looked at the remaining three Prides and one Lust.

"Want some?" They took a step towards him. "Then come get it yourselves!" Dante waited for them to near him, teasing and taunting them. He had to dodge the Lust that dove towards him. He shot at it with his twin guns. The Lust stopped, dazed. Dante pierced it with Rebellion. The Lust was gone…

The Prides were coming at him. Dante decided to use his favorite attack of Cerberus while he switched it with Rebellion. He made ice pillars towards the one on his left, and when he saw that all were near enough he slammed the devil arm into the ground, creating an glacier in a three meter radius. That finished the Prides and the seal was broken, opening the door.

Dante came back into the corridor and went down the stairs. This time, surprisingly there were no demons to kill. He came back into the round chamber and walked back into the elevator. It moved back up. Closer to the top of the tower…

It stopped back into the luxurious room and Dante exited it, climbing the stairs away from the elevator, while he admired the beautiful walls.

H e came back in to room with mermaid and the door was sealed behind him again. He saw that a Hell Vanguard appeared. Dante made a quick job of killing it with Cerberus. He headed back towards the first door he had come from.

Dante went in front of the door that needed the Crystal Scull to open. Dante put the item into its place and waited. The eyes of both sculls flashed an eerie light. The spikes that were sealing the door disappeared in a spiral. Dante opened the door and entered.

---

He was at the top of the tower and the view was amazing. Though he had no time to admire it… Vergil was close, very _very _close… Dante could feel his twin's excitement and he could taste Vergil into the air. For some reason the closeness of Vergil made his stomach twist and turn. Dante shook his head. He still hadn't decided what to do. With all the thinking he had done, both choices were equal in their importance.

He'd go and meet his brother, and hope that he can convince him to stop this quest. From experience he knew that his twin can be very stubborn, but he had no choice since he hadn't decided yet. A large part of him wanted to follow Vergil and Dante wasn't sure for how long he'd be able to contain that part, before it took over his mind. His demon was insisting that they follow his family.

Dante ran to the top of the tower and stopped before the stairs. He slowed his step and took slow strides up. He reached the round platform that was the top of the tower. Vergil was right there, with his back to him. Dante's heart raced, when he saw his twin's silhouette. Rain had started to fall upon them. Lightning lit the night sky above …

Dante stepped forward and moved closer to his brother.

"You sure know how to throw a party! No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left." Vergil frowned at the mentioning of the woman. Dante was his damn it! He won't let her take him away from Vergil! Vergil pretended that he wasn't affected by what Dante had said, but the younger twin could see the frown as clear as day.

"My sincerest apologies, brother, I was so eager to see you that I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash." Vergil blinked as Dante pointed Ebony at him. He needed to awaken the devil inside of Dante. That is why he had waited for Dante here. It seemed an appropriate place for the awakening. Also Vergil needed to exhaust Dante and then he needed to wound him mortally. Vergil's heart clenched, but he had no other choice, and he knew that Dante would survive. His little brother had become strong.

Dante watched his brother. He could see that something was bothering Vergil. He wondered what that could be as looked at him, with gun targeted at his twin. He could see that Vergil was tense. Everything inside Dante screamed to go and console his twin, whatever the problem was, Dante wanted to make it go away, or at least make it better. He decided to lighten the atmosphere.

"So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion?" Vergil smirked. His brother had a talent to take away the stress of the situation with one sentence.

Vergil touched Yamato's handle, but didn't draw it. He just lifted the sword with his thumb. It reflected the light from the moon. Dante dashed towards Vergil, deciding to use Rebellion. Vergil already knowing his brother's move teleported behind him. Since Dante also knew his twin too well he avoided by jumping into the air. The slash barely missed him and at that moment Dante knew that his twin was serious. There will be blood again…

Dante tried to use Million Stab on Vergil, but his twin teleported above him. Vergil threw a few summoned swords at him. Dante was stabbed by the demonic weapons, feeling his twin's demonic energy pulse though them. He managed to deflect the other one, slashing it with Rebellion. Yeah! This was the ultimate battle! Dante knew that he would never find anyone more worthy of being his opponent than his twin. He supposed that Vergil knew that too, because there had always been a limit to injuring one another. They both knew unconsciously when they needed to stop, before they kill the other. It was like when they were separated, they knew that the other one was alive no matter where they were. This bond would not disappear no matter what they do to each-other.

Vergil then used his sword to slash at Dante from mid air. Dante rolled to the side, barely managing to avoid it. Vergil followed after him, teleporting right in front of the younger brother. Dane blushed and took a step back, remembering the last few times his twin was that close to him. Seeing Dante's distraction Vergil's lips twitched, knowing too well the reason for it. Vergil straightened and squashed the feeling. He needed to hurt Dante now! It was for the good of the younger twin. Vergil needed Dante's demon awake. As much as it pained him, he had to give Dante life-threatening injuries.

Dante shook out of his trance and jumped, trying to slash the elder in half, but missing. Vergil on the other hand was already attacking and he slashed at Dante's chest. Dante swung backwards and drops of blood fell to the ground on the place he was standing.

Vergil had the urge to squeeze his twin in a hug, but he resisted it. He tried to stab Dante, but the younger one moved, instead a cut appeared on his arm. The puddle of blood was growing.

Vergil teleported to him and he slashed upwards, throwing Dante into the air and then teleporting into the air right after his twin. He slashed horizontally and Dante lifted Rebellion to defend, but landed on his back, feeling some of his ribs cracking. The white hot pain in his chest confirmed that.

Dante got up and pulled out Ebony and Ivory. He fired a barrage at his elder twin, but Vergil spun Yamato in circle at ultra fast speed. He left the bullets on the ground in perfect line. He then hit them with Yamato and sent them at Dante. The younger twin, lifted his massive sword and cut the bullets in half, sending them into the statues behind him.

Dante dragged Rebellion on the ground, creating sparks on his way. They crossed their swords and Dante managed to make Vergil lose his grip. But unfortunately for Dante Vergil caught his sword with his fast reflexes and pushed the hilt into Dante's stomach.

Dante was pushed back into a statue, pain flaring in his stomach. He slid to the ground. Vergil approached, but Dante was able to push himself up, before his twin reached him.

Both of them crossed swords, blue eyes locking into blue eyes. Sparks were created from the friction between the swords. Vergil pushed harder and it was Dante's turn to lose the grip. Rebellion flew into the air and landed on the ground a few meters in front of the twins.

Then Vergil impaled Dante with Yamato. The younger's eyes widened. He looked into Vergil's eyes. His brother was looking at him with an almost pleading look. Dante fell on his knees, but Vergil caught him and whispered.

"I am sorry brother! You need this…"

Dante continued to watch Vergil as the older lowered him to the ground and took his amulet away. Dante tried to reach for it, but Vergil sensing that Arkham was coming from behind him, slashed at his arm.

The blood flowed from Dante's wounds, tainting the stone beneath him red. The rain was falling on Dante's exhausted body. He was cold. He knew he needed to get up, or he'd die there. What had Vergil meant that it was for Dante? Was dying good for you? Dante shook his head, knowing that he had lost too much blood. He wasn't thinking straight. He tried to sit up but then he was impaled by a much larger sword. It was pushed in the middle of his chest.

Dante looked at Vergil for one last time… He thought that that would be the last thing he sees. One part of him was flaring with rage at his twin. Another one was happy that Vergil was next to Dante in the end.

When black spots started appearing on his vision Dante felt fire burning in his veins. Something was happening with his blood…

It was like molten lava..

. He was on fire…

The wounds were healing at rapid rate.

Dante felt his body moving, but it was like he wasn't controlling it. He was up before he knew it. He was running at Vergil. Something in his twin was calling to him. He had the powerful urge to hit Vergil, but his twin blocked it with his katana. Vergil locked his eyes with Dante's and Dante had the urge to jump his twin here and now. He now understood what his twin was talking about. The desire… The overwhelming desire to be with his twin was irresistible. Dante now knew his choice. _No_ human was worth losing Vergil. He _needed_ Vergil.

Vergil smirked at him, the same desire into his eyes, reflecting the one in Dante's.

"So a devil has awakened inside you as well."

Dante mirrored Vergil's smirk and caught the sword, ignoring his torn palm. He pulled the sword towards him, making Vergil jump and flip into the air. Vergil took a step towards him. Intending to shed some of Dante's blood and then lick it off of his twin's hot body.

The moment however was interrupted of by Arkham.

"Do you finally have it?"

"Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken"

Dante was glowing with demonic energy and was glaring holes into Arkham. His aura was alluring Vergil to him. Vergil was about to join his twin. But he was interrupted by the fool again. Apparently Arkham had thought he was about to attack Dante, because he said.

"Wait. We should leave. We have all that we need." Vergil looked at Dante and gave him a signal from when they were little. _'I'll see you soon'_. With that message left Vergil jumped off the tower, Arkham following behind him.

Dante didn't want to be a moment without his twin. But he understood what Vergil was doing right now. He made everyone believe that he wanted Dante dead. At the beginning even Dante had believed that, but after his awakening, he understood demon trains of thoughts a lot better. He was one himself after all.

Dante then released his demonic energy, letting the demon take over. It was the first time Dante had transformed into his demon form. He let out a scream and then fell to the ground, transforming back from lack of energy. He lied there into the rain and thought.

_You better be ready for me big brother, cause I'm coming to you!_

_---_

_A/N: I honestly have no idea where the flashback came from... It just needed to be written XD ok thank you for reading again! _


End file.
